Reborn: el Arcobaleno, Sicario y Novio
by mitsu-chan-R27
Summary: Era sádico, cruel, y un tutor francamente horrible. Pero era un buen novio. R27. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Reborn el Arcobaleno, Sicario y Novio**

**Autor: **MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality

**Traducción: **Mitsu-chan-R27

**Disclaimer:**KHR! no es mio, es de Akira Amano. Y el fic le pertenece a MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality, que fue tan amable de dejar que traduciera sus fics.

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno, maldita sea. Quiero decir maldita manera. Este Summary de one-shot tiene como revisiones del 40% en mi encuesta. Espero que les guste. Y seguiré escribiendo los otros one-shots, pero podrían venir más tarde.

Summary: Era sádico, cruel, y un tutor francamente horrible. Pero era un buen novio. R27

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Nota: En esta historia, la maldición se rompió hace un año. Y lo siento por la brevedad, pero estoy tratando de mantener todos mis one-shots (excepto los de propósito de largo) con 1.000 palabras

* * *

><p>Ya era oficial. Tsuna odiaba al maldito de Reborn. Al diablo con el hecho de que él era su novio desde hace dos meses; aún odiaba al asesino a sueldo.<p>

Estaba bien para Tsuna hacer sus deberes bajo ametralladoras y granadas. Estaba acostumbrado a eso y podía manejarlo.

Fue un poco más difícil para Tsuna el correr alrededor de todo Namimori, para recoger ciertas cosas en una lista que estaba en forma de un rompecabezas en el plazo de 45 minutos. Fue duro, pero se las arregló para hacerlo.

Pero esto. Esto era simplemente cruel e inusual.

Reborn no le estaba diciendo como cocinar ciertos alimentos(como el, un chico nacido y criado en Japón iba a saber cómo hacer Fettuccine?) y llevarlos a la montaña de la muerte sin necesidad de utilizar su llama de la ultima voluntad en una hora.

_'Te odio Reborn. Puedo hacer una lista de cientos de razones dentro de mi cabeza, eres ruin, sádico, un controlador de esclavos,y por completo ¡cruel~!_

"¿Por qué?, gracias Tsuna." Gritó una voz.

"Hiiiieeeee!" Tsuna gritó a cabo. "¡Reborn! ¡Deja de leer mi mente!"

Reborn rodó los ojos. "Yo no estaba leyendo tu mente. Simplemente eres fácil de leer. Pero llegaste aquí a tiempo, así que bueno, voy a dejar que tengas un descanso."

"¿Eh? ¿Que descanso?" Preguntó Tsuna mientras dejaba la canasta llena de comida en el piso.

Reborn sonrió. "¿Por qué crees que te pedí que vinieras a la cima de la montaña de la Muerte con una maldita de carga de comida antes de la puesta del sol después de haber terminado todos los deberes?"

Un botón mágico hiso clic en la cabeza de Tsuna.

_'¿QUE? ¡¿Así que él me hizo hacer todo eso solo para que pueda tener una __**c-c-cita**__?_

"No, yo te pedí hacer todo eso para que **_pudiéramos_** tener una cita romántica. Sigues siendo el mismo Dame-Tsuna después de todo este tiempo..."

"¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE!"

Reborn sólo se encogió de hombros, abrió la canasta de alimentos y sacó un recipiente que contenía la Fettuccine que Tsuna esclavizado en la cocina, aprendió a cocinar, un tenedor, y se metió el envase abierto.

"Mejor así, o bien tu no comerías cualquier cosa."

'_De todos modos, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que aprender a cocinar?'_

"¿Cómo esperas ser la esposa del mayor asesino en el mundo si no puedes preparar un misero plato de Fettuccine?"

"Nunca dije que iba a ser una esposa!"

"Hmm, como sea Tsuna." Reborn murmuró antes de tomar un bocado del plato italiano.

Después de un momento, Reborn asintió y dijo: "He probado cosas peores que esto. Puedes comer."

Tsuna optando por una galleta que no era demasiado difícil de hacer y lo mordió.

Con una idea en mente para frustar a su; de alguna manera, femenino alumno, Reborn se acerco y alejo algunas migajas lejos del labio inferior de Tsuna.

El rostro de Tsunase se volvió de un brillante carmesí y Reborn se rió entre dientes.

"Eres todo un virgen,Tsuna~." Cantó Reborn con aire de suficiencia.

"¡Ca-callate!" Gritó Tsuna.

"Bueno, supongo que es por todas las cosas por las que te odio, que eres es un buen novio...'

"Tsuna, recuerda que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos."

"Lo sé, Reborn. Se suponía que escucharas eso." Dijo Tsuna antes de tomar otro bocado de la galleta.

* * *

><p>NA: Se que todos ustedes me odian por mi lentitud para actualizar, pero yo necesitaba ganar mas de $215 para un viaje de clase que mis padres me dijeron que podía continuar si puedo pagar la mitad de ella. Pasé el ultimo par de semanas trabajando en la tienda de mi mama, empujando collares en los estantes y finalmente gané suficiente dinero, porque me encontré con mis parientes para Acción de Gracias, que se apiadaron de mi´y... WHAPAH! Ahora tengo $317 por el dinero que ya he ganado y el que mi abuela y mis tías me dieron.

Todavia tengo que ganar algo de dinero para las compras de navidad por adelantado, sin embargo, por lo que podria ser un poco mas lento para actualizar 'Mafia Preschool', pero estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo en este momento, asi que debe ser pronto.

Ja nee, los quiero a todos~!

* * *

><p>NT: Bueno, aquí esta mi primera traducción. Dios, no puedo creer que _yo _haya traducido un fic y lo este subiendo. Pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo decirles? AMO el R27 como se darán cuenta y no he visto tantos fic sobre esta pareja en español(aunque los que he leído son geniales, eso si :D); pero hay muchos fics en ingles que están buenísimos y me decidí a traducirlos, aunque soy nueva en esto.

Les agradesco a por leer; espero que hayan disfrutado este one-shot tanto como yo y nos haria muy felices a mi y la autora si dejan algun review. Nos animaria mucho para seguir.

byebye~!nos leemos~! n_n


End file.
